


I'll See Your Heart and I'll Raise You Mine

by TimeSorceror



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Witch!Molly, Drunken Kissing, First Time, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tail Sex, White Witch! Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/pseuds/TimeSorceror
Summary: Caleb and Molly arrive home after a night of revelry, more than a little drunk on ale, wine, and new love. To ward off the creeping chill from the winter storm outside, the two enthusiastically fall into bed together to warm up and explore an entirely new aspect of their relationship.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	I'll See Your Heart and I'll Raise You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> _Finally_. Actual smut and nothing else. Beautiful. Title is from the song of the same name by Bell X1.
> 
> This is a deleted scene from [Wherever Is Your Heart (I'll Call Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136524), which may or may not be necessary to read beforehand for some context, otherwise, this is merely a couple thousand words of these two boys trying to have a good time while it's really fucking cold outside.
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Molly carefully pinned Caleb to the wall next to the door of the bedroom, feeling bold from the wine he’d consumed earlier. Caleb, feigning meekness, let himself be held there while Molly attacked his neck with kisses.

“You can be rougher with me if you like,” Caleb panted, greedily drinking in the sensations of Molly’s lips on his skin and the heat of his body through his clothes. Those beautiful, wonderful, damningly not on the floor clothes. He wanted more of Molly’s skin against his, and he wanted it against him _yesterday_.

A rough chuckle tumbled from Molly’s lips as he pulled his lips from Caleb’s neck and moved closer to press himself chest to chest with the other man, tail wrapping around one leg, and his hand wandering along the other witch’s sides. “I don’t know if I want to be rough or soft and sweet… but I know I want my skin against yours.” Molly confessed. Caleb shivered as Molly’s hands brushed his sides and his back arched until their groins brushed and an altogether different sort of gasp escaped them both.

“Had the same thought,” Caleb agreed, “but perhaps we should try making it to the bed? I’d like to toss a couple of logs into the woodstove before we start shucking clothes everywhere.”

“Heh, right,” Molly huffed, conceding to Caleb and allowing him to roll away and open the bedroom door, “it is damn cold even inside. You should really consider investing in another hearth.” Molly’s eyes trailed Caleb as the other witch tossed a few logs into the stove and lit them with his magic. 

The feeling of Caleb’s magic was unlike any sensation Molly had ever known. It suffused the air around them very briefly with the warmth of a humid summer’s day and the room smelled of petrichor, peat, and pine. Caleb so rarely actually used his magic, but it was always a pleasure to see and experience it when he did. The residual heat of Caleb’s magic helped encourage Molly to walk up to the other witch and tug at his tunic.

“Off,” Molly growled, capturing Caleb’s lips in a blistering kiss. “I want this off.”

Caleb grunted and helped him immediately, undoing his belt and tossing it to the ground with a satisfying thud. The tunic followed, tossed across the back of a chair next to the stove.

The light from the stove began to burn brighter as one of the main logs finally caught, chasing away a little more of the frigid air. Molly’s eyes drunk in Caleb’s bare chest greedily, though just before he was about to reach for Caleb’s skin, the other witch shook his head and reached for the buttons on Molly’s vest. 

“Ah, ah. Your turn, Mr. Mollymauk. And I want to take my time with you.”

Molly’s breath caught and he stood still as Caleb divested him of his vest, tossing that into the seat of the chair behind him without looking. His lips quirked upwards and he felt a burst of heat flood him, his cock twitching. “You call this taking your time, love?” He chuffed, though feared he’d regret it when Caleb’s heated gaze met his own, and Caleb began to untie the ribbons along his sleeves at a glacial pace.

“Have some patience, _schatz_ ,” Caleb crooned, undoing the ribbons first along his right sleeve, then the left. Then, still looking intently into Molly’s eyes all the while (such an unusual act for Caleb, who preferred not to look people in the eye), he finally gave a gentle bark: “Lift your arms,” which Molly obeyed, heart thudding rabbit-fast in his chest.

Ribbons loosened, Molly’s shirt followed his vest after his belt was also tossed to the floor.

Frosty air dusted Molly’s chest, and he shivered, nipples stiffening. Caleb’s breath came in harsh pants and his eyes were blown wide with desire. Yet instead of crashing against Molly and devouring him through his lips, Caleb approached Molly to stroke his broad, wiry shoulders and pressed his lips there to leave wet, searing hot trails of saliva as he traveled downwards. Molly gasped, throwing back his head, tail thrashing against the bed behind him. He reached up to grasp at Caleb’s hair, undoing the hair tie to let the silky russet strands free.

The hair spilled out across Caleb’s back and shoulders, shining gold in the light that the woodstove provided. Caleb’s mouth trailed from Molly’s left shoulder to his nipples, drawing a moan from Molly as he did so. Caleb hummed, satisfied with himself. 

“Is this fast enough for you?” he asked.

Molly could only just barely gather his wits enough to release Caleb’s hair and slide his hands onto the other witch’s shoulders. “Please, Caleb…”

Caleb grinned, knelt, and mouthed at the fabric of Molly’s split-patterned pants, first near his right hip until he moved over to the tent of Molly’s arousal and pressed his face there. “Oh, gods!” Molly gasped and immediately fell to his knees. Caleb pulled away, not quite expecting such a reaction. “Oh, my apologies _liebling_ …” he mumbled, but Molly just pressed his forehead to Caleb’s and sighed happily, “Darling, please, don’t apologize for _that_. Felt quite nice, I just wasn’t expecting it. Maybe give some warning next time.”

Caleb recovered quickly, offering Molly a soft smile.

“I just can’t seem to keep my hands off you… or my mouth, it seems. I want to taste all of you. Map you out in my mind with my hands and tongue.” Caleb confessed, to which Molly pressed another kiss to one crease of Caleb’s lips, licking at it playfully.

“And I want to melt into your skin until our hearts and breaths align,” Molly breathed, words ghosting against Caleb’s face. “Seems a bit easier to attempt your goal, I think.”

Caleb laughed, pressing against Molly as though to leech off of his warmth. Molly enjoyed the sensation of the hair on Caleb’s chest against his own mostly hairless skin, but he could feel the human shivering at the touch of the chill that was steadily creeping back into the room.

“It’s a bit too cold to be fucking on the floor,” he told Caleb, rubbing at the witch’s back, lightly trailing his claw-like nails over Caleb’s skin, “though perhaps when it starts letting up I’d love to do that in front of the hearth… on the furs…” Caleb hummed appreciatively and arched against Molly once more. “Yes, we should get under the quilts and warm them up a bit. Grab some oil and a couple of hand towels.”

“Hand towels?” Molly queried.

Caleb made a face. “I’d rather not have to get up and change the sheets when we’re done. It would be a shame to warm up the quilts and need to put on new ones that’re still cold.” 

Molly nodded thoughtfully. “Makes sense that, actually.” He grinned and nuzzled at Caleb’s nose. “You’re so smart. ‘s one of my favorite things about you.” Then he reached around and cupped at Caleb’s ass, still clothed in his trousers. “This is another. You’re always tempting me with it, bending down to get at things in the workroom or when you’re cutting wood outside, pants hiding none of such a fantastic ass.”

“ _Ja_ , _ja,_ you like my ass. I’m grateful, but up you get. Need to get our boots off first or the trousers will be an issue, though I do want to fuck you someday with you in just those boots.”

Molly laughed as he pushed up off of the floor and tumbled back to sit on the bed. “Thought about that, have you?” Caleb nodded, blue eyes alight like magic coals. “And your tail. Is it sensitive?” Molly shrugged. “In places, a bit. I never really had a lover who was interested in… mapping me out so thoroughly.” 

Caleb hummed, walking forward on his knees until he reached Molly’s boots and began to unlace them with Molly’s help. “Hmm,” he hummed, eyes glancing at the lavender spade as it flicked about in the air. “Well, I’d like to find out. Maybe if I just took the end of it in my mouth and sucked…” Moly shivered, and Caleb wasn’t entirely certain if it was from arousal or the cold. “Should we speed up a bit?”

“Would be nice,” Molly answered, “my nips feel like they’re so frozen you could knock them off with a good stiff thwack.” 

Caleb chuckled darkly. “Well, I’ll just have to de-thaw them and keep them warm.” He eyed Molly’s nipples and licked his lips. “But first, your boots.” He tugged at the first one, then the other, letting them remain on the floor where they’d fallen. He gestured to Molly’s split pants with a jerk of his chin. “I’ll toss off my own boots while you finish that? There’s some oil and towels in the drawer by the bed, just take them out and put them on top and start warming up those quilts for us.”

Molly sighed, pouting. “But I want to see you…” 

“Perhaps another time,” Caleb lamented, voice fond and tender. “It’s just really fucking cold and I want you inside me like last week.”

“Oh ho, is that how you want to do this?” Molly’s hands reached for the ties of his trousers and began to shove them down while still staring at Caleb. “Quick, get a nice long look before I scurry off to get warm.”

Caleb had just finished tumbling out of his own boots and was unlacing his trousers when he looked up to see Molly teasingly removing his pants at a glacial pace. Molly threw his head back and sighed with relief as his cock was released from its confines. It was, as Caleb had so aptly put it, still really fucking cold, but he saw Caleb’s eyes blow even wider with desire as he shoved the split patterned fabric to his ankles and kicked it in the other witch’s direction.

To his credit, Caleb managed maybe a few seconds before he pounced on Molly, grasping his smooth, lean calves as handholds before he climbed over the tiefling.

“You’re quite naughty, you know,” Caleb growled. Molly braced himself, putting both arms against the quilts behind them. “Oh, I do. You plannin’ on doin’ something about it?” Molly’s words slurred a bit, and he shuddered from both the cold and the rush of anticipation that rippled through him. 

Caleb took a moment to study the tiefling’s dick. As lavender as the rest of him (perhaps even more so), it wasn’t as thick as his, but it was certainly longer. It had interesting looking ridges along the side, and the head was closer in shape to the spade of his tail rather than a mushroom cap, though there was still a snug foreskin around the shaft and a bit of precome at its tip. He leaned forward and – still holding Molly’s gaze – gingerly lapped up the bead of liquid forming at the end. Molly gasped and shuddered, then Caleb moved forward a bit more, hands slipping upwards to Molly’s thighs, pulling his lips over his teeth before taking as much of Molly as he could into his mouth.

A loud cry tore from Molly’s lips, followed by a breathy moan. Caleb responded with a moan of his own, having found he liked the taste of Molly’s musk and texture of his ridges on his tongue, but the gooseflesh creeping up his arms reminded him he couldn’t remain there. Another time, perhaps. 

He pulled away, a warm trail of saliva snapping back to his chin. 

“Gods,” Molly panted, his whole body trembling, “Wow, that was… hah, you definitely did something about it, that's for sure.”

Caleb chuckled and released his hold on Molly’s thighs.

“If it weren’t so cold I’d happily spend more time down there, but as it is I’m freezing and still need to get my trousers off. So up you get; put the stuff on the top of the nightstand and get under those covers, _liebling_.” 

Molly shivered and wiggled up the bed to rummage through the nightstand drawer. 

“No objections here,” the tiefling tossed back over his shoulder. “Stupid chill is starting to get the better of me.” Once the requested objects were placed on the nightstand, Molly dove under the mass of quilts, tail shifting contentedly once he was buried beneath them. Caleb shook his head, amused by the tiefling’s antics. Once Caleb’s own trousers were off however, he wasted no time in joining Molly.

Underneath the quilts, it was quite warm indeed. Molly pressed up against him, wrapping his arms around Caleb almost immediately. His claw-like nails drug against Caleb’s skin, and in retaliation Caleb resumed his earlier attack on Molly’s neck, worrying at the flesh with his teeth. A stray nail stroked along Caleb’s spine, causing his hips to buck and their cocks to press flush between their stomachs, the slick of their precome smearing together. Molly reached for Caleb this time, grabbing both of their cocks and giving them a gentle squeeze before stroking up, then down, rinse and repeat. 

They remained that way for a little while, both men giving little abortive thrusts into Molly’s hand, but clearly they wanted more. When Caleb’s eyes opened (when had he closed them?) he glanced back, following Molly’s gaze to the oil on the nightstand. Molly stopped stroking, moving instead to press his fingers into Caleb’s hip, trailing down and around to caress and cup his ass. Caleb leaned forward and bit at Molly’s lip until he could draw him in for another kiss.

“Shall we move on to the main event?” Molly suggested, eyebrows waggling. “Afraid you’ll have to prepare yourself, at least for tonight. I’m still all claws for nails at the moment.”

Caleb hummed into Mollymauk’s wild mass of curls. 

“That’s fine,” he conceded, “as long as you don’t rile me up too much in the meantime.” Molly tugged at him until they rolled over, with Caleb lying on top of Molly. He grinned, and Caleb felt Molly’s tail move under the quilts. It brushed along the backs of his calves and thighs before Molly brought the spade tip close to Caleb’s face, within sucking distance of his mouth.

“If you’re up for the challenge, you could torture me a bit maybe while you ready yourself.”

A dark bark of laughter tumbled from Caleb’s lips. “Are you certain? Haven’t I already tortured you enough with my mouth already?” Molly shrugged. “Maybe I’m just a glutton for punishment.”

Caleb’s eyes burned even brighter with what had to be his magic lighting him from within, and Molly wondered then what exactly he was asking for. The other witch wriggled a bit until he could support himself on the mattress with one arm, reaching over with the other for the oil. He bit at the stopper with his teeth, tearing it out and tossing it over his shoulder. He could hear it make a light _thunk_ on the floor behind him as it rattled across the floorboards. 

“That’s so hot,” Molly murmured in amazement. Caleb’s lips quirked up in a slight smile as he poured a generous amount of oil on his fingers, then handed Molly the vial. “Hmm, so it is,” Caleb hummed back. “Here, take this.” Molly took the vial and set it back on the nightstand while Caleb reached under the quilts and behind him, oily fingers teasing at his entrance.

Feeling bold and impatient, Caleb didn’t bother starting with a single finger. He let out a low, guttural moan as he gently scissored himself, spotting Molly’s tail and catching it with his teeth.

Underneath him, Molly shuddered, and a burst of pride welled up in Caleb’s chest knowing that shudder wasn’t from the cold. He took to sucking the soft, sensitive flesh, giving it little kitten licks as he gently gnawed around the edge of the spade. Molly grabbed at his waist and ground his cock against Caleb’s belly, occasionally brushing against his own arousal. Caleb crooked his fingers, trying to find that sweet spot, though he knew the angle probably wasn’t right for it. Still, he pressed in a third finger and teased at the puckered rim a little harder to get it to relax.

“You’re so good to me, love,” Molly managed through his moans, which were growing steadily louder by the second. Let him be loud, Caleb thought. It wasn’t entirely the reason he lived on the edge of the village by the forests, but it was a nice bonus now. “So good to me, yes, yes, yes! Right – bite there, right there, yes!”

A fourth finger followed the third, a bit difficult to get in, but it would be worth it in the end. Caleb spent a few more moments like that until his scissoring started to chafe, and he withdrew his fingers. He let go of Molly’s tail, which twitched about as might a dying insect, and he licked his lips as Molly’s head fell back into the pillows.

“I’m ready,” Caleb told Molly, his voice husky with arousal. “You think you can handle slicking up or will I be disappointed?”

Molly groaned softly, one of the hands that had been at Caleb’s hip reaching down to… probably bring him back from the edge, if the tension in his shoulders was any indication. “I’ll certainly be disappointed if I finish too soon,” Molly breathed out shakily. “Want to give you everything, but I spent too much time rutting at you like a horny teenager.” Then Molly chuckled. “I mean, not that I know what that’s like, what with my memory an’ all.”

“Well, my dear horny tiefling, I still want you inside me, so hop to it and slick up! And maybe dribble a bit between my cheeks; I used up most of the oil on my fingers doing that.”

“Yes, darling,” Molly purred sweetly into Caleb’s ear as he reached for the still open vial of oil. “Now roll over, on your side. Probably best we do this back-to-chest to stay under the covers.” Caleb nodded and grabbed for one of the towels, trying to do his best to nab it and get back under the quilts where it was nearly so warm it was stifling. It didn’t help that they’d begun to sweat a little, and the chill nearly reached into his bones where it touched the beads of liquid.

Molly slicked himself up, being careful not to enjoy the touch of his own hand too much, before warming up the rest and sliding his fingers in between Caleb’s cheeks for a touch more lubrication. Could never have too much of that, after all.

He pressed up against Caleb’s back, cock fitting snugly in the space between his ass cheeks.

“I know you’re more than ready,” he whispered in Caleb’s ear, “but I still thought I should ask. To be polite, you know.” He pressed his lips to Caleb’s neck, and the other man hummed appreciatively. “I appreciate your care, _schatz_. It’s very sweet.” Caleb turned his head back and awkwardly caught Molly’s lips in a tender kiss. “But please, now’s more the time to fuck me silly. And like I said, I don’t mind it a little rough.”

Molly hummed, pulling one of Caleb’s legs back and lined himself up by feel. “We’ll see. Drink’s finally getting to me I think, so that may have to wait for another time, love.”

He pressed forward slowly, and once the head of his cock was through a gasp crawled it’s way out of his throat about the same time Caleb let out a low moan. Molly waited a moment before continuing, taking his sweet time to savor the way the muscles of Caleb’s insides clung to him like a hot vice. Caleb, in turn, felt so...very… _full_. The ridges of Molly’s cock were rubbing him in all the right places, and with the way the head had been shaped Caleb’s pleasure had snuck up on him before he knew it. By the time Molly was halfway sheathed Caleb was nearly overcome with the full force of his arousal.

Caleb clenched around Molly’s length, causing the tiefling to gasp and snap his hips until they were flush with each other. Molly clung tight to Caleb, his nails lightly dragging through the human’s wiry chest hair, occasionally thumbing at a nipple.

“Oh, this feels… so good,” Caleb mumbled. There was a bit of fumbling beneath the quilts, which Molly took to mean Caleb had wrapped the towel around his cock to keep from dirtying the sheets too much. “Feels even better on my end,” Molly replied in kind, pressing his face into Caleb’s silky hair. “I suppose I should move? Get you nice and warm?”

Caleb snorted. “Isn’t that the whole purpose of this? To you know… keep warm?”

He wiggled his hips, and Molly groaned, curling around Caleb.

“My turn now, darling,” he purred into Caleb’s ear, just before he slid a hand down to grab Caleb’s ass, and began to slowly pull out. Caleb trembled, one hand clutching the towel around his cock, the other reaching back to touch Molly’s neck, slide up the side of his face until it finally found one of Molly’s horns and gripped it.

Just before the tip of Molly’s cock was about to pop free, Molly thrust back in, and both of them cried out at the hot sensation of pleasure spiking in their blood. Molly began to work up a rhythm, not quite going all out just yet, but he intended to get there before he finished. He desperately wanted Caleb to be a pleading, sweaty mess by the time he was done. He reigned in his tail and wrapped it around Caleb’s leg to hold it there.

Molly continued to work up an increasingly faster rhythm, pistoning his hips and chanting Caleb’s name like a mantra. 

“Caleb, gods, Caleb, you feel amazing. So warm and tight – Caleb is this good for you? Please tell me it’s good for you.” He shifted his legs a bit and a strangled cry escaped the other witch that quickly turned into a moan, Caleb’s grip on Molly’s horn tightening enough for Molly to feel it through the thick material as a tingly sensation around the base.

“Molly there–there, just there, please! Yes! You – yes, this feels amazing, don't stop!”

Caleb’s hand stroked his dick through the towel he had wrapped around it, which was already beginning to soak with precum a bit. Meanwhile, Molly began to bite at Caleb’s neck; not enough to make him bleed but to taste the salt on his skin. He grunted as Caleb began attempting to meet his thrusts, even though the angle was not ideal. “C-Caleb? Are you close?”

“Uhnn, getting there, but -– _ahh!_ – still not quite…”

Molly took a deep breath. “Alright then. You said you liked it a little rough? Well, hold onto something, darling.”

He managed to free his other arm from out underneath him, and wrapped both arms around Caleb once more, increasing the speed of his thrusts to a fever pitch, making sure to try and hit at the angle Caleb had liked earlier. It helped that his tail had Caleb’s leg still pinned over his thigh so that he had decent leverage even restricted as they were. 

Caleb let go of Molly’s horn to join Molly’s hands against his chest, furiously tweaking his nipples. His panting transformed into whimpers and his breath grew quick and reedy. 

“Ah, ah! Molly! Oh _schatz_ , faster _bitte_! Harder!”

Molly growled and rolled him over so that Caleb was pinned under the tiefling. Now, this was an angle. He planted his arms to either side of Caleb, nuzzling furiously at the base of his neck, gently nipping the flesh there. His thrusts grew more fervent and Caleb’s cries grew louder still until finally – finally, he gave one last shout of, “Molly! That’s–yes! Ahhhh, Molly!” and Caleb buried his face into the pillows as he shuddered through his pleasure.

Molly was not long after him, having held out for so long under Caleb’s teasing and the warm squeeze of his ass, Molly thrust deeply one final time before spilling into Caleb at last.

Gingerly, Molly lowered himself on top of Caleb, who was still breathing harshly but slowly beginning to calm. For a minute or two, they remained that way, listening to the other breathe. Molly reached for one of Caleb’s hands, threading their fingers together. Caleb squeezed Molly’s hand, humming contentedly as Molly’s tail unwound from around his leg to swish quietly beneath the quilts.

Eventually, Molly found himself nodding off with his face in Caleb’s hair and his dick still buried in Caleb’s ass, and he figured he should at least pull out and clean up if not relieve the poor man of his warm tiefling blanket.

“Mind rolling over and handing me that towel, dear?” He mumbled sleepily. Caleb grumbled but did as he was asked. There was some awkward fumbling as Caleb did his best to keep all of his own cum in the towel before he handed it to Molly as he was pulling out, but the transition went smoothly enough. “Thank you, darling,” Molly acknowledged, putting the towel back on the nightstand with the empty vial before he snuggled Caleb from behind.

Caleb turned around in Molly’s arms and kissed Molly on the nose. “Well, I think I’m quite warm now, _liebling_. Possibly a little bruised as well, but warm.” Molly huffed, reaching up to stroke a faintly bleeding bite mark on Caleb’s neck. “I ah, may have been a little harsh on your neck, but… you did say you didn’t mind things a little rough. You feeling alright?” Caleb snuggled closer, pressing his face into Molly’s neck and winding his arms around the tiefling’s waist. 

“Just peachy, I promise. Though... I may be feeling it tomorrow.” Caleb let out a small puff of air against Molly’s skin as he chuckled. “For now, I feel safe, warm, and very loved… and also well and truly fucked.” He let out a happy little sigh as Molly brought the quilts up to their chins.

“Best we be getting to sleep now. Work comes early in the morning.”

Molly scoffed, though the onset of sleep softened it a bit. “Mmm. Maybe for you. I, on the other hand, intend to sleep in. Hopefully, with a beautiful witch by my side come morning.”

“We’ll see, _schatz_ ,” Caleb said through a yawn. “I love you Mr. Mollymauk.”

“And I love you too Mr. Caleb.”

The two witches fell asleep not long afterward, wrapped up in their quilts and in each other as the soft, silver snow continued to fall silently outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumble](https://timesorceror.tumblr.com/) or [tweet](https://twitter.com/TimeSorceror) with me! 
> 
> I don't bite; unless you're pasta. Also (opens cloak to one side) if you're interested in joining the Widomauk Discord, let me know and I'll happily show you to the promised land. ;)


End file.
